Savior
by ZashleyrulesWildcat4life
Summary: When the world needs a hero they turn to a 18 year old boy. Can he save the world and the woman he loves? or are they all doomed to a life of pain and suffering?
1. The chosen one

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HSM people. **

Savior

In the darkest night of the year foot steps could be heard, they were fast but light. The woman turned in to an ally way and disappeared behind a wall. She quickly walked up to the figure that was standing at the end of the room.

"What are you calling me for?" The figure pointed above the woman's head.

The woman looked up and suddenly fear was evident in her eyes. She looked back at the figure again.

"No it can't be my time already. What happened to the other one?" The figure pointed to the something on the ground.

The woman made her way over to in and bent down to get a better look.

"How did it happen?" The woman looked back over at the figure.

"It was the time" The figure walked up to the woman.

"When is he going to be born" The woman put a hand on to her stomach.

"He will be born on March 7th 1985, you will name him Troy and when he turns 18 he will fight for us" The figure looked up and lighting struck.

The woman was covered in light and suddenly she collapsed.

Troy Bolton woke up and felt a little weird; he looked up when his mom walked in.

"Hey Troy, happy birthday" His mom sat down on the bed beside him.

"Hey" Troy gave her a quick smile before sitting up in the bed. "Thanks, I don't feel too good today" He ran a hand through his hair.

"Well it's probably just the new school blues" She got up, smiled at him before leaving the room.

Troy got up and got ready for his first day at a new school.

Sharpay Evans made her way through the halls with a smile on her face. She smiled and said hi to everyone that passed her by. She was one of, if not the, nicest and most popular student at St. James High School. She walked up to her locker and started to fix her blond hair. Through the mirror she saw a boy that she had never seen in the school before. Her brown eyes scanned his face and couldn't help but think he was cute. Sharpay's brother, Ryan Evans, walked up to her.

"Hey Shar" Ryan hugged her from behind.

"Hey Ry" she turned and gave him a quick smile. "Do you know who that kid is?" Ashley turned her head into the direction of Troy.

"Yeah he's in my first, his name is Troy something" Ryan turned and looked at Sharpay with an evil look in his eyes. "You want to talk to him?"

Sharpay's eyes widened and she started to shake her head.

"Don't you dare do it Ryan" Sharpay turned her head sharply to him.

"TROY" Troy turned and started to walk over. "Opps too late" Sharpay smacked him on the back of his head.

"Hi Ryan" They both bumped fists.

"Hey Troy, Troy this is my sister, butt face" Ryan ducked before she could hit him.

"Actually, my name is Sharpay" Sharpay stuck her hand out to him.

"Hi, Troy Bolton" They shook hands.

When their hands touched Troy suddenly had a vision. In it he saw Sharpay running from a hooded figure. When Troy came back to earth he quickly let go of her hand.

"Are you okay Troy?" Ryan put his hand on to Troy's shoulder.

When Ryan's hand touches Troy, he had another vision. This time he saw Ryan getting into a car and in the back there was the same hooded figure. When Ryan pulled his hand away Troy looked at them before running out of the school.

Troy ended up back at his house out of breath. He opened his house door and ran up to his room.

"What the hell was that?" Troy started to pace his room.

Troy turned to walk out of his room, but was hit by a gust of wind. He fell and looked around to see what just hit him. Troy started to get up but was pushed down right away. Troy looked above him and saw a man, with a ghostly white face, standing over him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" The man hit Troy and knocked him out.

Sharpay looked at Ryan and then back to the door that Troy ran through.

"Was it something I said?" Ryan rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's always something you say" Sharpay said with a chuckle.

"Ha, you are so funny. Come on lets get to class" Sharpay nodded and started to walk. She looked behind her one more time.

When Troy came to, he looked around and saw that he was no longer in his room. He got up and sat down on his knees; Troy looked up and saw the man start to walk up to him. Troy started to back up, his back hit the wall and he started to get on to his feet.

"What do you want from me?" Troy put his fists up.

"I don't want to fight you, I just want to talk" The man put his hands in the air.

"Yeah, well I don't want to talk to you" Troy was acting tough, but he was terrified.

"Troy, just talk to him, he's not going to hurt you" Troy turned his head and saw him mom.

"Mom, what are you doing here? Leave now before he hurts you" Troy ran up to his mom.

"Troy, he is not going to hurt you. He is here to help us" His mom put her hand on to Troy's shoulder.

"Help us? Mom, what is going on? I go to school and see thing, then I come home and get knocked out by this guy, you got to help me out mom" Troy was ready to pull his hair out.

"You are the chosen one Troy" Troy turned back to the man. "I am Rupert Kingston, I am the one that chooses who will protect us next. Troy, you have been chosen to protect us next" Rupert walked up to Troy.

"You're kidding right? I'm an 18 year old kid; I listen to music, play basketball, and date girls. I not supposed to save the world" This was just way too much for him to take in.

"Troy, there was a time when a savior was needed and now that time is coming again. Last time our savior was lost, this time it is up to you" Troy's mom held out the savior pendent. "Take this Troy and accept what you are"

Troy just started at it.

"If I take this, the whole world is on my shoulders?" Troy's mom nodded.

"Please except it Troy, if you don't the whole world is doomed" Rupert stood next to him.

**A/N: Hey tell me what you think plez. will troy except it or not?**


	2. Going back, no more running away

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HSM people. **

Troy reached out to take the pendent, but quickly pulled his hand back.

"How am I going to fight what comes at me? I don't have superpowers, I'm not a great fighter" Troy said stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"When you take the pendent you will get powers and I will train you. I will make you the best fighter this world has ever seen" Rupert's English accent thick.

Once again Troy reached out for the pendent and this time he took it, as soon as the pendent was in his hand he was covered in a bright light and lifted into the air. Rupert and Lucy backed away from him.

In the air Troy's blue eyes turned pure black for a second before going back to blue. Soon he was back on the ground, Rupert walked up to him and Troy lifted his head to look at him.

"How do you feel Troy?" Rupert put his hand on to Troy's shoulder.

"I feel alright" He ran a hand through his hair. "Why do I feel so different?"

"That is the power flowing through you, tomorrow at this time we start your training" Rupert started to make Troy walk with him. "I need you to leave, your mother and I need to talk" Rupert shoved him through a door.

When Troy was pushed through the door he ended up back into his room. He walked up to the mirror in his room and looked at himself. He couldn't believe the amount of power he was feeling right now, he smiled at himself and at that moment he decided he was going to love this power.

Troy walked into the school the next day with a small smile. He walked up to his first period class and smiled when he saw Ryan. He walked up to him.

"Hey Ryan" Ryan looked up and shot him a smile.

"Hey man, you feeling better today? I mean yesterday you didn't look okay" Ryan patted the seat that was beside him.

"Yeah sorry about yesterday" Troy said as he took the seat. "I don't really know how to explain that man"

"Don't worry about it, you don't have to explain a lot of strange things happen in East High" Ryan shrugged, like what he just said was nothing.

"Really, like what?" Something in Troy triggered him to ask that question.

"Like one day someone is here the next they're gone for like a year or they never comeback, or, one day someone's here and the next they're…dead" Troy raised his eyebrow at that.

"People never figured out why?" Ryan just shook his head.

Troy was walking the halls about to go to lunch when he saw Sharpay. He walked up to her.

"Hey" Troy rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hi" Sharpay closed her locker and smiled at him. "I'm glad you came back. Your not going to run again, are you?" Sharpay joked, Troy chuckled.

"No, that was a one time thing. So, where are you headed?" Troy stuffed his hands into his pocket, a nervous habit he developed when he was young.

"To lunch, you want to come with?" Troy smiled and nodded.

They both started to walk, as they were walking Troy brushed shoulder with a guy and accidentally cause the guy to drop what he was holding.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry" Troy was about to help him when the guy pushed him away.

"You got a problem with me kid?" This guy was big and decided that he was going to mess Troy up.

"What? No, look I was a mistake" Troy held his hands up in surrender. Sharpay looked nervously between the two of them.

The guy just laughed at what Troy said, then he started to back Troy in to the lockers.

**A/N: What will happen to Troy?  
**


	3. Strange school, stranger town

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HSM people. **

"Come on man I said I'm sorry" Troy's back hits the locker.

The guy just puts his fist's up and gives a small laugh. Suddenly he goes to punch Troy, Troy ducks out of the way, the guy's fist hits the locker and he breaks his knuckles on impact. Troy slides between the guys legs and stands back up. The guy turns and Troy does a back flip and as he doing the flip his feet catch the guy right in his jaw. The guy drops and Troy lands on his feet. By this time everyone was gathered around them looking on in shock. Troy was shocked that he did all that, he felt someone grab his hand and pull him away.

"Troy, that was amazing. Where the hell did you learn to fight like that?" She took him up to a roof top garden.

"Uh…it kind of just came to me" Troy gave her a small smirk.

"I'm glad it did or you wouldn't be standing here right now" Sharpay sat down on a bench that was behind them.

Troy smiled and for the first time took in where he was, he started to look and walk around.

"This place is nice" Troy looked over a ledge before looking back at Sharpay. "How did you find it?" Troy walked over and sat down beside her.

"In East High you need to find your own place or you'll go insane. The things that happen here is just crazy" As soon as she said that Troy wanted to know more.

"Yeah, Ryan was telling me the same thing. Do you know why strange things happen here?" Troy asked as he pulled out his lunch.

"I wish I did, see my friend Gabriella Montez in her first year in this school started to see things. She would tell us and other people, but no one ever believed her…me included. Then one day she came to class and started to cry I went to ask her what was wrong, but, she ran out of the class room and never came back" Sharpay finished the story with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. So things only happen in this school?" Troy put his arm, hesitantly, around her shoulder.

"That's what Ryan thinks, that's what Ryan wants to believe. This whole place is filled with strange events" Sharpay leaned into him.

**A/N: Sorry it was so short did in class lol. please review  
**


End file.
